


The wardrobe shirt

by PrinceH (amOrrtenttia)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Lemon, M/M, PWP, R18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/PrinceH
Summary: Kuroko has ended up putting on a garment that does not belong to him, and even though he feels guilty with the team he was part of, because of the way his boyfriend touches him, it's not as if he ruled out the option of repeating that mistake again.





	The wardrobe shirt

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING**. This fanfiction was wrote on spanish, and then translate by an not-native english speaker. Since I'm learning from TV, Internet and classes on school yet, I needed to say this before you read. The story may have -definitily- errors in the writting style, points of view, gramatic, and a large etc. I did as good as I could at the time, so _I hope you can read and still enjoy the fic beside of all that_. Thanks for check this, and please excuse any mistake LOL.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Wardrobe Shirt**

 

 

 

Kise looks at him intensely at that moment, the smaller one just returns his gaze with a slight frown.

— Kise -kun — Mention in a slightly exasperated tone — Is it enough?

The question has come out of his throat with feigned tranquility, does not support a minute more with those clothes on.

Even though he has left Seirin for some time now, he still felt a little ... Traitor.

— No ~~~ — responds the blonde immediately, moving his hands at the same time — Kurokocchi, see you with my old uniform is a unique opportunity — he says, taking with all the discretion that he has a couple of more photos, Kuroko looks at him annoyed.

— I told you it was an accident, you left this in my basket ...

— Ya, ya ~ I assumed that Kurokocchi would notice immediately ...

The oldest rolls his eyes. Take the edges of the huge shirt, sliding his hands slowly by his thighs, Kise swallows thick before the vision he has of his boyfriend making those little gestures.

— Be more careful next time— warns Kuroko, with the shirt at mid chest.

His black slips have been exposed, half of the shirt covers his face while the rest continues on his chest. His naked belly captures the attention of the blond, who licks his lips.

Kuroko feels him approaching so he is not surprised to feel him a couple of centimeters a few seconds later. Kise has taken him by the arm until he approaches the bed, the blonde sitting on the shore makes him stand on his legs, with his back to him. The blond has taken the fabric from Kaijo's uniform and has returned to his place, perfectly covering the elder's slender figure.

— Kurokocchi — purrs in his ear, Kuroko has trembled so imperceptibly that Kise has not noticed.

— Kise-kun ... — responds in the same tone to feel the hands of the blond stroking his legs, running through all skin at his fingertips ...

Kise has begun to kiss his neck, slowly reaching his shoulders, sliding his hands through the garment that covers the body of the other. His hands are lost under his own shirt, the blue of the Kaijo’s uniform had never been more attractive to him. Kuroko's milky skin seems to give a unique shine to his outfit. Kuroko lets out an anxious sigh when the blonde's hands reach his abdomen, while he feels his lips, even on his skin, curving into a smile.

— You look so beautiful ... — He hears the other mutter, Kuroko hopes that his face does not show how ashamed he is.

Only on such intimate occasions is it allowed to lower the guard so much. He has learned, many times, that in such moments, with Kise, and only with Kise, his wall of coldness collapses. His gestures escape his control and his face seems to enjoy betraying his integrity by showing facets that he himself would like to hide more than any other reaction in the world.

Kise enjoys, in turn, more than anything else in the world, being able to read the pleasure he produces in his partner every time they are together. The way he frowns slightly, the way his lips form a tiny "o", the glorious sounds that release while caressing his most erogenous zones. Everything in Kuroko seems worthy of appreciation, but the reaction that manages to completely melt the  _"Copy Cat "_  is undoubtedly the way the other's eyes seem to shine during orgasm.

Kise has managed to slide his hand under the underwear of the smallest, he has begun to caress him with a slow but delicious rhythm. He knows Kuroko's body so well that he has come to find that perfect rhythm that makes the ghost go crazy.

He listens to him begin to breathe very low, first trying to hide the sounds that escape from his lips, trying to ignore the movement that his hips have begun to dance to the beat of the hand that attends his sex, trying, by all means, that that shameful reaction of his body does not cause him more looks disguised by the blonde, who knows watches him with all the attention. Little by little those sighs become higher sounds, some more serious, others just sharp. His voice trembles every time Kise puts him in a situation like that, like every time his body gives in to the whims of the blond.

The taller one feels his own member harden as he hears him moan like that, and Kuroko feels, in return, how a bulge is forming behind his back, hard as a stone, and so big that he cannot help but get nervous for a moment.

He begins to rock his hips again, the natural reactions of his body to the excitement of the other never cease to amaze him. His cheeks, barely colored by the heat of the moment, are becoming increasingly red. He's playing with the blonde's sanity when he moves that way, but he does not want to be left behind.

Kise's hand is still there, playing equally with his resistance. Go up and down, up and down, one, another, too many times. Squeeze a bit, and just loosen it. The delicious sensation that runs through his spine is sent to every corner of his body.

— Kise-kun ... — says between loud moans

— Say my name ... — then the blonde orders him, just as excited.

Kuroko bites his lips at hearing his voice so close to his ear, and feels him rubbing himself with even more viciousness against his rear. It releases the air it contains when Kise increases the rhythm in his member, moans more strongly when he feels the grip on it.

—Say my name— repeats the blonde

The man, between moans, tries to catch his breath.

— Ryouta ... — he says in a choked voice of pleasure.

— Tetsuya ~ — Says Kise with singing voice

The voice of the blond has sent a signal of relief in each cell of the smallest, who trembles visibly before the intimate call.

Kuroko then cums into the hand of Kise, who caresses him until he falls exhausted on his chest. The blond directs his hand, even with the remains of the other, to his lips, testing the essence.

He barely scratches a smile, and turns around even on the blonde until he reaches his lips. He kisses him slowly, tasting his own taste from his boyfriend's lips. He moves away to look into his eyes, and Kise sees with pride that brightness that takes his breath away.

— You are a pervert— accuses Kuroko unable to hide the mocking tone.

Kise's hand takes the other and directs him to his own erection, Kuroko looks at him without saying anything, and Kise smiles at him in a mischievous way. The smile that has been painted on the lips of the former ghost player fills his chest with happiness.

Kuroko has risen only to settle on his knees between the legs of the blond, who sighs pleased at the sight. Kuroko wears that old uniform shirt that he wore with such pride;  _Kaijo 7_

Take the chin of the other when he is inches from his sex, the picture looks so perfect that he is sure that there is no camera capable of capturing the magic of that moment, much less the beauty that Kurokocchi exhibits.

— You were such bad boy, Kise-kun ... — mutters Kuroko, the hand of the blond still on his face, he is taking with one hand and interlace his fingers slowly, in a rather involuntary gesture — How should I punish you for that?

Kise smiles again then, anxious for what's coming. The blue eyes continue to look at him, now with a growing desire.

There is no camera that can capture that moment, or history that can describe what followed ...

.

.

.

 


End file.
